Call of The Night
by JuunBug
Summary: Odd things tend to happen at night, things appear and disappear, most that can not be explained. In this case something rather large decides to appear. Embry and Jacob being in the center of the commotion.
1. Prologue

**Mkay so I thought long and hard about this, what's something that's immortal but isn't a vampire, werewolf, or shape shifter? There's not many stories of girls being able to phase but I didn't feel like doing one of those. Don't write it off until you've read it all. I'm gonna try my hardest to keep her from becoming a Mary-Sue, reviews are key to keeping her under control so please tell me how you like it. Plus there's not many good jacob/oc stories out there, non main characters aren't given many big parts in stories so I decided to do this. Not that I'm actually sure what the pairing will be in this story we'll just have to wait and see.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Call Of The Night**

**Prologue**

**Bump In The Night**

**----**

_"______,Come on! Don't be a slow poke!"_

_"We're almost there...."_

_"....surprise...bye..."_

----

I don't remember, plain and simple. I don't have a clue as to why there's an immense throbbing pain coming from my shoulders. Just like I don't remember how I got here, where exactly **here** is, or even why I'm **here** in the first place. There was a cloth that covered eyes preventing me from seeing any of my surroundings, along with knowing whether it was day or night. It's one giant blank, I don't remember anything beyond feeling my way to the nearest object that I could lean and huddle against. The feeling of the ground though makes me think I'm in a forest, but I could be wrong. It's a soft squishy feeling with slight prickles here and there from a combination of twigs and rocks.I was too scared and confused to take it off so it didn't matter at the moment. If I can't see it then maybe this isn't really happening. There's weird buzzing, eerie hoots and howls that were unnerving all in all I really didn't want to take the blind fold off now. I think it's night from the sounds, I'd rather not find out what was behind the sounds. I think I just heard the thump, and another...oh there's one more...it sounds large whatever it was, and close. The rustle of leaves alerted me letting me know that the whatever it was, was closer then I thought. Please don't let it notice me.

I held my breath and tried to keep still not moving a muscle. It didn't work. It's in front of me, I can feel the heat from it. It's radiating it like the sun on a warm day...perhaps it's day after all? Scratch that it's breathe was hitting the top of my head and knees, it made a shiver go down my body right from the hairs on the back of my neck to the tips of my toes. That same _thing _then nudged my head, I'm too afraid to lift my head or even move but my bodies shaking from my fear of this _thing. _It wouldn't matter even if I did raise my head I can't see it, the blind fold protects me from actually seeing what it really is. So I gathered up what little courage I had to lift my head to it. I braced myself for the worst, nothing happened. I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding in relief. The breathe on my leg was gone as was some of the heat, it wasn't so close anymore. Maybe it was gone and the heat was just a lingering one on my leg?

"...Are you okay?" Huh? A boy? Did he scare the _thing_ away? I tilted my head to the side lightly, confused about this situation.

"Hey...what's your name?" He asked again in a gentle, hesitant voice. Name? What was my name? I don't remember it. I can't answer a question I don't know the answer to myself.

"I-I...don't remember." I stammered out quietly. This boy could be trouble for me, I don't want to be in anymore pain then I already am. My shoulders are still burning from that unknown cause.

"Can I take that off your eyes?" He inquired warily and I could hear him steep closer to me. I'm assuming he crouched down in front of me for I felt his large hands on the head to go for my protective cover to untie it. I twitched at the sudden unexpected contact.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He told me quietly just as the knot came loose, he pulled it away. My cover which had protected me from seeing what was truly happening to me and where I really was. So I squeezed eyes shut unwilling to accept anything yet. I have to admit I was kinda curious to know where exactly this _here_ was. I heard a soft chuckle from the boy. This boy's hands were very warm and very large, they were sitting gently on my cool cheeks still. I didn't realize how cold I really was until he got here.

"You know you can open them, it's alright nothing's gonna hurt you or scare you. I promise." The boy expressed with a comforting tone that made me **want **to open them. Slowly I opened my eyes, blurs of dark colors became clear within moments. I was right it was night, the moon was out I could see it filtering though the leaves it illuminated the boys face for me. He had dark tanned skin but it could have been darker from the night and curious chocolate eyes looking into mine. I've got to say he's a very good looking boy with amazing facial features, his chest was uncovered and from what I could tell he was extremely fit. His body structure compared to mine was monstrous or maybe it's just that I'm abnormally small while he's average... He looked older too then again I don't know how old I really am, but I'm sure he's still older.

"You have pretty eyes." He blurted out, his cheeks going a few shades darker and a shy smile popped onto his face.

"Do I? What do they look like?" I inquired with unveiled curiosity. I really wanted to know, I have no clue what they look like. I don't remember. Finding out about one's appearance when you forget is a very interesting thing to talk about.

"They look amethyst in the moonlight. You're hairs even longer then mine too."

"Really?! It's such a light color too!" I burst out in excitement as I examined my hair, he was right it's very long. I was on my knee's and it pooled around me, I'm surprised I didn't pull on it will I was crawling. Also from what I could tell my skin was almost as dark as his, only a few tones of difference.

"I'm Embry by the way. Why are you out here so late?" Embry questioned me with a suspicious look on his face and bringing me back to my former bewilderment.

"I don't remember." I replied bluntly, probably not easing his suspicion of me. Embry gave me a weird look in return.

"Okay...Where do you live? I can take you home if you want." Embry offered me politely. It would have been a nice offer and I'd have taken it up too if I knew the answer.

"I don't remember." I repeated to him in a tiny ashamed voice. This was all very frustrating, I don't remember anything and oh how I wish I did.

"I see... I'll probably get in trouble for this but it's not safe out here at night or anytime really. I'll take you with me if you want." That brought back my fear and uncertainty of Embry and I think he sensed it. Embry got this odd look on his face that seemed to calmed me down, I'm not exactly sure how to describe it but it made me feel safe I suppose.

"Look, umm...since you don't have a name I'll give you one if you want." Embry offered hesitantly being sure to avoid eye contact . I gave the boy an ecstatic smile in return with a curt nod of approval to his suggestion.

"How bout...umm...Roxxie?" Embry suggested. I made a sour face and shook my head, which made him laugh.

"Okay...uh Julie?" Embry once again offered to me. This one was better, but not quite there yet.

"Better I guess..." I mumbled in return with an apologetic smile.

"Okay okay, Violet?" That name sounded right, it was perfect.

"Violet...I like it. Thank you Embry." I told him with a very delighted smile. I had a name now. It may not be my real one but this one is the only one I know at the moment.

"Soo Violet, would you like to come home with me for the night? We can figure everything out tomorrow." He explained to me softly and cautiously as if I were to get up and run. I would but my legs feel weird and he gives out a safe feeling.

"Okay...is your house far from here?" I asked him skeptically. My feet were bare so I didn't really want to have to walk far, they would be scratched to nothing by the time we got to his house.

"I guess, you're pretty far out in the woods you know. If you'd like I can give you a piggy-back." Embry offered me, I didn't know what a piggy back was. I looked at him suspiciously but nodded anyways. Embry was hot and I was cold, whatever this 'piggy-back' was I'm sure that it would keep me warm. Embry turned around and knelt down on one leg so his back was in front of me. I looked at his back unsure of exactly what was supposed to happen.

"What do I do? I've never had a 'piggy-back' before." I told him clearly bewildered, he once again let out a low laugh at my expense. I pouted to myself as he explained to me that I was in short supposed to cling to his back. It was quite a simple thing, my legs were to wrap around his waist while my arms were around his neck. I'm slightly embarrassed that I don't even remember a simple thing such as this. I did what he told me to and now we were on the way back to his home or at least I hope we were.

"Thank you, Embry for being so patient with me." I whispered into his back gratefully as he walked. Really I was very appreciative for all he had done so far, I would've still been sitting there against that tree if it wasn't for him. I likely wouldn't have moved until I had no choice but to.

"It's no problem." He acknowledged simply.

"I'm sorry I can't remember such simple things..." I trailed off as I could feel myself start to nod off against him. He was just so warm and him walking along with the steady beat of his heart was lulling me to into a relaxed state.

"Don't worry about it Violet we'll figure everything out tomorrow maybe you'll remember by then." His voice was nothing more then a distant ebb in my hears now. The events of this night have worn me out. I hope he's right, I really want to know why I was alone in a forest with a blindfold over my eyes and throbbing shoulders. Which reminds me my shoulder pain was nothing more than a fading pain now. My last conscious thoughts drifted away as I dozed off on the back of my mysterious rescuer whom I hoped wasn't leading me to my doom. I'll worry about that when I wake up I'm too exhausted to think anymore.

---

**Sooo what did you think? Next chapter should be out in a day or two. You thought it was gonna be Jacob who found her right? Ha I got you! Nobody ever gives embry enough credit. I just noticed something also, nobody ever mentions anything about shoes, EVER. Do they just not wear shoes or what? Anyways review! Tis important for the next chapter getting out sooner. Sorry if it's a little short, this is kinda like the prolouge to it. They're not all gonna be this yeah I'm currently searching for Beta Readers I'd really like to improve it where it needs it. I've revised this about ten times already and I'll revise it again once I find beta readers or just some constructive critism in general. **


	2. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**First thing I'd like to say...thank you for the reviews! This chapter will be longer...and I've worked on it all day.  
**

**You're probably thinking "Oh here's another Mary Sue" but there's a reason for her exotic appearance which will be explained in the story. Many other things will be also I really don't want to give up too much here. You have to remember she has no memories of anything accept for some basic knowledge. To make it clear this takes place during New Moon. Oh yes Jacob won't be coming in till later. He does spend a lot of his time with Bella, unfortunately. The first bit is mostly focus on Embry and a little Quil. **

**CanoeKeyPaceHeGrit Thanks for the awesome review but I'm not gonna say anything about the mermaid thing. As for Embry we'll see, you'll find out a bit in this chapter though.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?  
**

----

_"_____,Come on! Don't be a slow poke!"_

_"I've got a surprise for you!"_

_**"What is it, Maria?"**_

_" You'll see! It's something you'll never want to forget."_

_**"Really?!"**_

_"Of course! Would I ever lie to you?"_

_----_

"...She smells..." What's that annoying sound?

"I know...what do...her...should I?" There it is again, I wish it would just be quiet.

"Where did you find her?" Oh it's clear now they woke me up, those annoying voices. So loud, couldn't they have been quieter? I opened my eyes to see a plain ceiling and squinted, the suns rays filtered into the room making it bright. I pushed myself up to observe my surroundings, the room I was in was pretty plain and the walls were a basic white. There wasn't much for furniture in it, just a dresser, desk, and the bed with a nightstand beside it. There was this weird The bed being the obvious largest of the three, or maybe it just seems big because I'm small? I did seem pretty small compared to Embry last night I wonder if all boys are that size? Why is it that everything seems large compared to me? Am I in some sort of giant land?

"The forest, she was huddling up against a tree." That voice is Embrys, they must be talking about me unless he found someone else too I deducted to myself. I don't recognize the other boys voice, he sounds kinda mean. I kicked the heavy blankets off so I could slide off the bed and move closer to the door to hear what was being said about me better. It's not eavesdropping if it's about me in the first place.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, what if she endangers everyone else?" This new boys voice accused. Correct! This new boy is mean. If it wasn't for Embry I would've been alone but he found me and gave me a name.

"I know. It's just...I don't know. She says she can't remember anything. It didn't seem like she was lying." Embry explained tiredly to the other boy.

"She could just be a good liar you know. She's not--" His voice immediately cut off on account of me opening the door too wide to get a peek at this new stranger only to have it creak in protest and give away my spot. Shucks. The two boys eyes shot in my direction, Embrys in silent unsaid exasperation and Sams in suspicion laced with accusation. I had been caught red handed, I'll take it with my head held high it's their fault for not talking about it to my face in the first place. I pulled the door open and walked down the hall to where they were leaning against separate walls in a room with a table, chairs and other items I couldn't place the name for.

"Hi...I'm Violet..." I introduced myself bashfully with an impish smile on my face. I took in this strangers appearance, he was taller then Embry with the same dark eyes though his has a more serious tint to them. This mans body was just as large as Embrys if not more so. In my opinion I think Embry is prettier. Which brings me back to my theory that I'm in a giant land with only good looking beings. I must stick out like a sore throbbing thumb.

"Violet, I'm Sam. Would you mind telling me what you remember?" Sam asked even though it sounded more like a demand to me. My smile turned into a slight grimace at this boy's attitude, but I'll go along with him for now. If he annoys me much more I won't answer his questions, simple as that.

"I don't remember anything beyond meeting Embry. I don't know how long I was sitting at the tree for before Embry came. Embry found me before the _thing_ got me." I explained avidly putting an emphasis on Embry. I don't think he wanted me to do that judging from the way he looked away flustered and gave Sam an apologetic smile. I'm confused why does Embry try to please Sam so? Why does he bend for him? I don't understand, maybe it's because I lost my memories.

"Thing? What kind of thing?" Sam requested in a don't-question-me kind of way.

"Right before Embry came, something was breathing on me. It was really warm though like the sun on a warm day, I could feel it." I claimed to the two, Sam looked agitated when I told him this. The brunt of it being sent to my rescuer to my great distaste.

"Embry has told me the same, **minus that**.You don't remember simple things like where you live or how old you are?" He inquired eying me closely to see if I reacted in a similar odd way that would tell him that I was guilty. The emphasis on 'minus that' had Embry figiting I noticed. I wonder what he knows about the _thing_.

"No. Can you tell me how old I look?" I inquired an innocent excitment. I really wanted to how old I could possibly. I watched as both Sam and Embry scrutinized my appearance, shifting slightly under their heavy gazes. It's an uncomfortable feeling to be inspected like that, I don't like it.

"I'd say no older then sixteen." Sam affirmed. I looked over at Embry expectantly, ultimately only his opinion counted and that was the age I was going to assume I was.

"Give or take a year I'd say you were around there by your body type." Embry agreed and I nodded soaking this information in. My name is Violet and I'm sixteen. Two problems solved, only a few more left...

"You've got no idea where you're from? You're appearance is odd to say the least, I've never seen an appearance combonation quite like yours before. It looks real to say the least." Sam once again stated something I had no answer for, the eyes part kinda I still haven't looked at them. What does he mean by real? Of course it's real, what else could it possibly be besides that?

"Correct. I don't know what I look like yet, I haven't looked. I only know what Embry has told me about myself and what I can see without seeing my reflection." Explaining such things is irritating. I hope I don't have to do this more then once, I might forget all over again.

"Violet do you want to see yourself?" Embry suggested catching my attention once again.

"Of course! Please show me!" I was almost bouncing, I'm excited I'll get to see myself. I hope I'm as good looking as these boys, it wouldn't be fair if I wasn't. The cruel irony, a boy prettier then a girl. I could feel Sams gaze on my back though, calculating my reactions to everything. It's uncomfortable, I must say.

"Okay, follow me Violet. We'll be right back." Embry lead me to a different room down the hall I came from, the room had a large item on the wall in which I could see my reflection. I immediately reached my hand out to touch it. It was so perfect, such a clear perfect reflection, I wasn't really focusing on myself yet. I was way too occupied with this reflective device.

"Embry what's this called?" I demanded, I must know it's name it's pretty!

"It's a mirror. What do you think of yourself?" He questioned me. Oh yes! I haven't looked at myself yet. I redirected my attention from just the mirror itself to my actual self instead. I examined my face, Embry was right my eyes were amethyst, they had little specks blue with a slight slant to them and stood out against my bronze skin. I was right my skin was only a few shades off from Embrys. I raised my hand up to my face to feel it, my features were soft compared to the two boys. My eyes went up to my hair which was a brilliant pale blond and extremely messy, there was twigs and leaves knotted into it. I frowned, this length of hair would be a nuisance I will have to see about doing something about it. Height wise I came up to just below Embrys chest, against him my body seemed petite I'm sure I wasn't the only one though. My former frown was turned into delight, I was gifted with shapely figure, round hips (a little bigger then they probably should have been but oh well) a thin waist and sufficient breast size. That's only what I think, they might not be enough for others I haven't a clue on what is satisfactory or not. The plain white dress I was wearing was smeared with various stains but other then that my appearance was pleasing.

"It's pleasing to me. Do you think everything is suitable?" I asked him bluntly. I wanted an others opinion on this matter.

"What do you mean?"

"Is everything acceptable? Am I deformed in any way? Is my size pleasing? Should I show you more for a proper answer?" I bombarded him with question after question while my hands went to the hem of my dress to pull it off. It was up to my thighs when Embry abruptly pulled it down, he almost ripped my dress in the process. Pouting, I looked up at Embry frustrated that he stopped me. Was there something wrong with the way I looked?

"Don't do things like that, okay? There's nothing wrong with you." Embry affirmed without looking directly at me. The skin on his cheeks went darker and he looked flustered. It made me frown, he mustn't be telling me what really thinks. I'll ask him more later when Sam isn't around, he could be listening in...

"Oh, why not? What's 'exotic', Sam said I was exotic." Stating myself clearly to the taller boy, I really want answers.

"It's when you don't look like everyone else in the area." He ignored my first question just telling me what exotic meant, I would've asked again but the issue of me being exotic is top priority. I don't want to stand out, it could be a bad thing.

"...Is that a bad thing?" Voicing my concerns on the subject to him looking worriedly at him through the mirror. That was easier then actually looking up at his eyes, it wouldn't hurt my neck.

"No it just means you'll stand out more." That comment made me anxious, and I'm sure it showed cause Embry gave me a comforting grin. "If anyone gives you trouble about it just tell me."

"Oh...okay. Is Sam gone yet?" I wasn't sure if Sam had left yet or not. I know we've been in this room for a fair amount of time maybe I got lucky and he decided to leave.

"Nah he still has some things he wants to ask you by the way don't worry he's not going to hurt you." Embry told me as he opened to for me to leave to room to go back to Sam. I reluctantly left but not before voicing my thoughts.

"I'm not, you're with me." I said to him and gave him a confident smile. I walked out of the room and back to one we left Sam sitting in, he had switched positions. He was now sitting down on a chair looking like he was in troubled thought, not that I minded that.

"Embry did you imprint on her?" Sam asked quite suddenly leaving me confused. What's an imprint? Did he do something to me while I was sleeping? By this time I was starting to panic mentally. Different scenario's were playing out in my head at what this imprint could be, a scare perhaps, or a mark of some sort.

"No...Sort Of...Maybe...I don't know." He stammered, flustered at the question and looked any place but at Sam or I.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam demanded to the younger boy. I frowned this is confusing, I don't really understand what's going on here but I intend to find out.

"I don't know, I-" I interrupted Embry before he could have a chance to say anything more.

"What's an imprint and why is it bad?" I demanded forcefully sending a determined look to the two boys. I deserved to know what this imprint was if it had to do with me.

"It's not. An imprint is your s-" Sam started to tell me but was cut off by Embry whom he gave an annoyed look at the interruption but didn't say anything.

"An imprint is someone important to you." Embry cut in and told me simply. I accepted the explanation as Embry told me but still a little suspicious.

"Are you sure it's not a mark of some sort, it sounds like it." I stated apprehensively but continued with what I was saying. "So I'm important to...Embry? That's okay with me." Embry tilted his head away so I wouldn't be able to see the expression on his face when I said that.

"Well remember what I said Embry, it was nice meeting you Violet." Sam warned Embry who nodded in return and gave a small wave which I copied. I wonder what Sam meant when he said that, maybe Embry will tell me so I looked up at the tall boy expectantly. He didn't notice me peering up at him yet, his eyes were fixed on Sams retreating back. Distracted I turned my gaze back to Sam who had pulled off his shirt as he disappeared into the tree's. Right, well that's not fair. Embry wouldn't let me take off my clothes.

"You probably want some clean clothes and to take a shower you're pretty dirty."

"Oh please! This kinda smells funny but what's a shower?"

An hour and a few, as Embry stated 'uncomfortable and revealing' moments later I was out of my shower. Showering is fun, I don't see why Embry didn't join me. What's wrong with wanting to take a shower together, especially with some one who's never had one before. He just explained to me what everything was for and how to work the taps. Actually now that I look at it there might not have been room for him in there with me. Still he didn't have to rush out like he did, he keeps saying there's nothing wrong with me but he's always running away from me.

I stood on the towel that Embry had put on the floor so I wouldn't slip like I first did when I stepped into the shower. Embry had come rushing into the bathroom (that's what I learned it was called) from the loud commotion I made as I fell. I ended up pulling the shower curtain down with me and had somehow managed to get tangled in it. Thankfully as Embry stated, it had covered the important parts.

I looked around the bathroom for the clothes Embry left me to change into, they were sitting on the toilet. Embry had been pretty flustered when I asked him what that was and what it was used for. Whoever created it was a genius, really. Anyways I grabbed the first article, a plain tee shirt that was purple. I slipped it on, it ended up going to just below my hips and hanging loosely around me, not that I minded it was comfier that way. The second was a pair of pants, jeans if I remember right, was what Embry had called them. After a few minutes of fighting with the evil things I gave up and called Embry in again.

"They don't fit." I told him stiffly and shoved the horrible article back to him. Embry snickered despite not looking at me, he nodded and left. A few minutes later he returned with black pants that, unlike the previous were stretchy.

"Here these will fit for sure, my mom hardly wears these." He told me as he handed them to me. I quickly put them ignoring the fact that Embry was still in the room. I was amazed at how comfy they were. These pants were like a second skin, but oh they allowed me to move freely.

"Thank you! These are amazing. I love them!"

"No problem. Do you wanna brush your hair before we leave?"

"Brush my hair? ...Will it hurt?" I inquired wearily eyeing the object in his hands. It was flat and had prongs comming out of the top flat peice. I wasn't up for pain, and it looked like a pain inducer.

"Nah it shouldn't be too bad. Here." Embry then pulled this object throw my hair before I could protest against it. I screeched as it got stuck in one of the many knots in it. He tried to tug it out resulting in me whining, when he got out he repeated his previous action. Every time without fail when he pulled it down I whimpered in anguish.

"I've had it. I don't like this. Hair is stupid! Just give me something to get it out of my face. No more brushing." I declared angrily then tried to grab the brush to stop him from making me endure more torture. Embry laughed deeply as he held it up out of my reach.

"Embry that's not fair! Give it to me!" I tried jumping for it but he'd only pull it up out my reach.

"Nu uh let me finish, you're almost done."

"No more!"I pleaded but it was to deaf ears, he turned me around and made me sit still so he could finish the torment on me. Finally five insane pain filled minutes later my hair was knot free, for the most part at least.

"We're gonna go out and see if you remember anything for the day. Sam already let everyone know about you so it should be fine." Embry clarified on what he had said before he started to brush my hair.

"Alright." Was my simple cheerful reply. I'm all up for going out, if I could remember something then it's worth it. We left the bathroom to the door that lead outside.

"You can borrow these sandals, so try not to wreck them." He advised me, and I slid the shoes on while he put his on. When he was finished putting on his shoes we made our way out the door in hopes of finding out **something** about me.

* * *

**What do you think? This has taken me forever to write, I've spent hours on it. Holy this seems like it takes forever to get the scolly small and make the chapter longer. I hope it's long enough for you. Once again reviews are loved! They help me in making the story better and inspire me to write more. Next one will be out soon.  
**


	3. I Just Wanna

**Ack. Sorry for it coming out half a year later...Life happened.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...I really wish I did own Jacob though. Nor do I own any of the many other well known brands, shows, or anything else trademarked in this story. I'm sorry I'm not that brilliant.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two**

**I Just Wanna...  
**

**_ ---_**

**_"Hey Maria, what's it like?"_**

_"What's what like?"_

**_ "Being able to see the world?"_**

_"Amazing, you'd love it!"_

**_"I wish I could, they say I'm not ready yet though. It's so unfair."_**

_"Don't worry____, you'll get your wish."_

**_"Promise?"_**

_"Of course! You know I never break my promises."_

---

Our walk failed, no memories came back to me nothing brought back a single memory not even a spark of one. Plain and simple, no matter what we had seen or where we had went nothing seemed familiar. On the bright side of it I did find out more about the area, it was covered with large types of old tree's paired with equally lush vegetation. There were tall cliffs that overlooked a huge body of water, Embry told me that some of the people here went cliff diving off of them. I had in turn asked why someone would willingly throw themselves off the cliff he replied simply saying it was an adrenaline rush, whatever adrenaline was. I shuddered at the thought, jumping from such a high place was something I was **not** going to do anytime soon. Other than that I noted that most of the people around here had brown hair and dark skin that stared at me curiously whenever we passed someone.

We returned later that day I was left in the care of Ms. Call, it was unsettling to be left with someone I didn't know even if I was assured more than once that everything would be fine. Embry had to go out and do some (unexplained) things, or at least that's what Mrs. Call told me. She was very understanding and patient with me, especially when I tried my hand at cooking. Naturally after watching Mrs. Call cook I wanted to too because she made it look fun and easy, which it was anything but. I had accidentally caught the pan on fire within the first few minutes. I screamed and jumped away while she jumped in and threw something onto it extinguishing it as fast as it started. I nearly cried, my first attempt at this activity was an utter and complete fail. I have no idea how I started it in the first place, I poured some liquid in the pan because I was told to then poof a roaring blaze in front of my face. Watching someone else cook and actually cooking was defiantly a lot easier then doing it yourself. I was however reassured that even skilled cooks set stuff on fire and that next time I decide I want to cook we'll use the oven instead. No frying pans(the pan I set on fire) so the chance of me starting a fire were very slim. It did make me happy to know that I wasn't the only one that had happened to. I can't wait till the next time I get to cook. The kitchen is absolutely fascinating...even if I'm banned from using anything without someone around to watch me.

Mrs. Call didn't stay up too much longer after we ate, and since I wasn't tired yet I was shown how to work the television. It was this little box that had moving pictures in it, it was quite an amazing item. To work it you had to use a 'remote' which was easier then getting up to click the buttons at the bottom of the box. She showed me the basics on how to work it, like which buttons did what, what not to press and other things like that. Once she was sure I knew how to work it she bid me goodnight telling me to keep the volume down as to not wake her up then was off to bed.

I watched the T.V. for the longest time, it sucked me in. It was on this channel called the 'Discovery Channel' when I turned it on so I just left it there, the little people moving around were intriguing. They were making things explode, catch on fire and get chopped up. Everything that I watched on that channel was so fascinating, the 'Discovery Channel' lived up to it's name. In the end hours later Embry still hadn't come back, I fell asleep on the couch to a program about animals and some man named 'Steve Irwan'. Even though the show had only just begun, and oh how I wished I could finish watching it I had been blinking back my grogginess for the last two programs, my eyes finally gave up the fight with sleep.

I woke up late the next day to a blissfully quiet house and still myself laying uncomfortably half on half off of the couch with the blankets cocooned suffocatingly around me. I tugged, pulled and yanked forever at them only to freak out at the thought of suffocating from them floated through my mind. I ended up panicking which resulted in the top half of me meeting the floor with a painful thud. Even then the stupid things still refused to let me go, only after fighting with them for at least half an hour I finally won the battle. I realized something in my confinement, I must be alone otherwise I'm sure someone would've come to my rescue. I'm positive I wasn't very quiet in my struggle against those blasted blankets. Oh yes, I don't remember falling asleep with those horrible things which I'm sure I would after the battle I just had with them.

I made my way through the small house finding both rooms empty, not even Mrs. Call was around. On a more important note there was no sign that Embry had even been back. I started to panic, running my fingers rapidly through my hair, cringing every so often when I reached a knot that wouldn't tug out easily(I've gotta do something about my hair I can't stand it). What if Embry never came back? What if something had happened to him? He could be hurt, or lost or..or...any other number of bad things could've happened to him! There's too many unfavorable what if's.

I stalked over the window gloomily and pulled the curtain back, it's a very dreary day outside, it looked as if it would rain at moment. It was fitting to my mood, downcast and worried. I would've gone out to look for him but I'd probably get lost myself, and the TV said to stay in one place when you're lost or someone you know eventually someone will be around. So I did just that. Originally I was going to sit at the window but there wasn't a seat close by so I resigned myself to laying on the couch. (I had gotten rid of the blankets before laying back down on it.)There I laid for the better part of the morning counting the little shiny spots on roof, so far I had counted one thousand and sixty two. I lost count after that and didn't want to start again for the third time so I decided to search for the remote I lost and get a snack. I hope the blankets didn't eat it, I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Oh, they did. There off to the left of the TV in my pile of blankets the tip of the remote stuck out, I sent a glare to them daring them to eat it all. I inched my way over then bent down slowly I reached over and snatched the remote in one calculated swoop. Victoriously I turned and marched into the kitchen to find a snack but not before setting the remote in a safe place.

Later while I was watching the TV as I ate my snack, which wasn't anything spectacular since I'm not aloud to use anything electrical, just something called 'Twinkies'. They were amazingly addictive. They were little light, fluffy, yellow things with a creamy sweet center. I had four already and am working on my fifth. I had switched the channel to an unknown one, this new channel was playing an odd show. It was a about this girl named 'Buffy' who fought against these monsters called 'vampires'. They had incredible strength it seemed, but a drawback was that they couldn't go out into the sun or touch anything holy otherwise they'd catch on fire for some reason. It was completely and utterly fascinating, when she stabbed them with this little stick she carried they disappeared in a poof of dust. This girl had amazing strength like them only she was still alive unlike a vampire who was dead. I wonder if all girls are like that? I should try it out on Embry, actually the wall should be first, I don't want to hurt Embry if I am. Buffy punched through walls like they were nothing, every time she missed when tried to punch someone it left a huge dent. I watched the show in awe completely sucked into it. This was so much more interesting then the 'Discover Channel'. The show ended much to soon in my opinion but the voice on the TV told me it would play every night at eleven and a new episode would be on next week to my delight. I've got to learn more about these vampires and demons! The TV is so informing! I ending up watching a few more shows on this channel before getting bored with the current one, a show about girls congregating with one another daily.

I abruptly remembered then that I had wanted to see if I was as strong as Buffy was. I hope really so, oh and I hope I don't wreck Mrs. Calls wall if I am. I got up and walked to the hallway wall to find a spot where there was some empty space. I thought back to the way Buffy I punched when she was practicing with Giles. He was her trusty watcher who would help her out and teach her things from what I could tell. He's like her version of Embry! I got into the position I had seen Buffy do when she was practicing, readied my arm and thrust out with all my strength to meet the wall.

"Ouch! Holy! That really hurts!" I screeched from the impact and dropped to the floor, candling my now throbbing, red and bruising knuckles to my chest.

"What happened?!" Embry demanded racing to where I was kneeling on the floor with my injured hand against my body. I looked up at him with misty eyes as I tried holding back my bottom lip from trembling, my hand really hurt.

"I...I hit the wall." I'm sure I must not seem very smart to him, to hit a something so solid. I only wanted to find out if I was as strong as that girl on the television. I clearly wasn't like Buffy, I didn't even put a crack in the wall let alone my whole fist.

"Why would you hit the wall?" He asked clearly confused at my action.

"When did you get back?" It served a duel purpose, changing the subject and finding out important information. I didn't hear him come in the door or even come up to me which seems odd to me. Could something be wrong with my hearing now too?!

"Not too long ago, you were too busy watching the TV so you probably didn't hear me." Embry explained as if reading my thoughts. He didn't ask anything else about my brilliant idea so my diversion worked.

"Oh..." Well at least there's nothing wrong with my hearing, I just don't notice things...Oh that's not very good is it?

Embry helped me up from my spot on the floor and lead me down the hall to the bathroom where he then tightly wrapped my hand up. The entire time he did that he lectured me on the TV, just because you see someone do it on there doesn't mean that you can do it too. It was a mistake to tell him why I hit the wall, if I'd have known I'd get scolded I would've kept my mouth shut.

The rain didn't let up that night so instead of leaving the house to do something we just stayed in. Embry cooked me a meal using the microwave, another thing I wasn't aloud to use without others. It was an odd meal, I didn't like it much but ate it anyways as to not hurt his feelings. I didn't want Embry to be mad at me again. While we ate we watched to TV, or we would if someone wasn't always flipping the channel. He had passed what I was sure was a Buffy episode, I didn't say anything because from my TV studies so far one must be grateful to their host. Which means that when Embry or Ms. Call are around I can't be a nuisance to them for they are the hosts. He finally settled on a channel I hadn't watched yet called 'Scream', I screamed more so in surprise then fright when this beast jumped out of nowhere to roar at the screen. Embry on the other hand jumped up making a weird noise that sounded similar to the one the monster made. I looked up at him weirdly, I didn't know boys made that type of sound. Embry blushed and sheepishly sat back down, I decided against questioning him about his noise for all I knew real boys all made that sound.

"Embry, what's that?" I asked him eagerly not letting my eyes leave the screen completely forgetting about the weird noise he made.

"What's what?"

"That big creature on the TV, what is it called?" I pointed to the large animal like beast on the screen. I couldn't take my eyes off it, despite it's monstrous dog like appearance.

"Um...it's a werewolf."Oh, that creature is fascinating. I must meet one! So many interesting creatures are in this world.

"Oh okay, thank you!" I chirped and diverted my attention back the show. I was drawn in by this show much like Buffy despite all the blood and monsters in it. Eventually it sadly ended, I was pumped I wanted to head out look for monsters. I wanted to be like Buffy and Selene, even if the latter of the two was a vampire. Which I don't want to be, really being dead isn't as fun as being alive from what I can tell...for the most part so far.

--

Rain, rain go away please? It was raining, again. Third day in a row.

I was standing at the window watching the drops slide down the window. I puffed on it fascinated by the fog it produced, I slid my finger along it leaving a heart behind smiling to myself as I admired my work. Looking through the clear center of my heart I noticed two boys walking up to the house. My head cocked to the side in curiosity, the taller of the two caught my gaze through the glass, he gave me an odd look. It was a cross between a grin, bewilderment and irritation though I don't have the faintest idea as to why I'd never met him before. I turned away from the window and dashed to Embry's room where he was currently passed out still, frowning I poked him once the side.

Nothing happened, not even a twitch.

"Poke." I repeated the action only on his arm. No response only a body shift. A loud knocking erupted into the otherwise quiet house but still he didn't stir, I huffed and decided I'd try shaking him.

"Embry! Embry, wake uppp! There's weird guys at the door.." I whined, moving him was like figuratively shaking a large animal awake...tiring and impossibly hard, that did seem to catch his attention. He sat up sleepily mumbling and stumbled to the door, yanking it open everyone flinched at the hinges on the door screeching loudly at being opened so harshly.

Two large men stood at the door, one poked his head around Embry's shoulders to get a peek at me he scanned me over only to send me a dirty look. I don't understand why, maybe I did something to them that's why they're so angry. The tall one however didn't even glance at me apart from the odd one he gave me moments earlier.

"Embry!" The small one barked, rudely if I may add. He was large and bulky, but not as tall as the previous two along with having short hair.

"...Hey Quil, Jake." Embry murmured lowly in return.

I scooted closer to Embry in discomfort at meeting these new people, both were just as large as Sam was and just as gruff as Sam did I wasn't going to take chances. They could have some sort of hidden agenda with the looks that I've gotten from them, I don't like this at all.

"What's up? Why have you been avoiding us lately? Better yet why have you been hanging out with Sam?" The tall one, I don't know if he's Quil or the other one is, interrogated.

"I haven't, I've been...busy."

"Right. With your new friends?" This time the short one cut in, from what I've noticed the short ones always have something to say.

"...I'm sorry Quil."

"Yeah whatever." Quil that's his name, so the large one must be Jake. I peered up at Jake from my spot behind Embry, he was huge to say, even bigger then Embry with long hair like ours too only not as long. His skin was a dark russet color never the less my own bronze skin was deeper, I must look quite out of place with my dark skin and light hair from what I've seen everyone has dark skin and hair to match.

"Look let's not fight, introduce us to your girlfriend." Jake decided to be the peacemaker pulling the attention off Embry and onto me well rather he tried to.

"She's really shy, her names Violet and she's just a friend." Embry corrected him but still didn't let me move from my spot behind him not that I wanted to. Quil is still giving me wierd looks when he can.

"Mhm, whatever you say dude." Quil remarked with a knowing grin.

"Right, well I'm Jacob Black and he's Quil Ateara." Jacob introduced himself and Quil even if it was unneeded, he gave me a friendly grin while Quil's was more forced.

"Hello." Spilled out of my mouth even if it was quiet. Jake's grin grew larger and Quil's didn't seem so forced anymore Embry however stiffened.

"So she talks!" Quil gasped in surprise.

"Any plans today, Embry?" Jacob inquired shifting his gaze back onto my bodyguard. The rev of a loud contraption pulling into the drive way interrupting the conversation as all attention turned to it, I myself only being fascinated because I had never seen one before. Sam stepped out immediately illiciting a scowl from the two boys on the steps.

"Actually him and Violet are coming over to my house." Sam cut in walking up behind the two guys on the porch to lean against railing, all without a shirt might I add IN THE RAIN. What is with him? It's cold _and_ raining, even Quil and Jacob are wearing coats. Not to mention how did he know what they were talking about? Quil swiveled around and sent a glare to the intruder, Jake continued to scowl and Embry just let out a quiet sigh.

"Sorry guys I promised Vi I'd take her to meet Emily today maybe some other time." Embry apologized still not looking directly at them I noticed. I had no idea what he was talking about, I don't remember him saying anything about visiting Emily. I opened my mouth to protest but I caught Sams narrowed eyes which clearly stated I was to keep my mouth shut. Both boys looked downcast and angry at being cast aside for Sam not that I blame them, I would rather be with them then Sam any day.

"Yeah whatever." Came Quil's short remark as he passed Sam the two bumped shoulders it looked quite painful if you asked me.

"Quil...Bye Embry...Violet..." Jake's delayed goodbye was laced with irritation, we watched as he ran to catch up with Quil. Sam abruptly turned his attention back onto us mostly me but I won't say that out loud he scares me. Don't tell!

"Remember what I said." Was Sam's short stern reply, Embry nodded solemnly then Sam returned to the still running contraption, I'll be truthful as much as I'm curious I don't want to get it in. It's very loud and it somehow just doesn't seem safe.

"Here Vi." Embry handed me a jacket off one of the hangers which I put on and slid on the shoes I was borrowing confused as to why we had to go to Sam's. I didn't think he was serious when he said that, I really didn't want to meet 'Emily'. Really. I'm good. I didn't protest out loud for fear of Sam hearing and jumping out again. Just before we reached the thing I tugged on Embry's arm to get his attention.

"I don't mean to be a pest but I don't like the looks of that_ thing_." I whispered to him with wide nervous eyes. I had pulled him down so he was at my level which was quite a difference for him but I didn't want Sam to hear what I was saying.

"Thing? What thing? Ohh. You mean the car!"

"Yes, I don't remember them either."

"Don't worry Vi, it's safe and you'll like it once you're in it."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yep, don't worry!" Embry reassured me giving me no more time to argue he opened the door and nudged me in so I stepped in and sat on down, Embry got in the front leaving me alone in the back.

"Make sure you put your seat belt on." I had no clue what Sam was warning me about but I assumed it had to do with the belt attached near the top right of my seat, I pulled it down surprised that it stretched as far as it did and plugged it into the little contraption at the bottom of the seat. How interesting they came as a pair! Suddenly the car starting moving I watched as we pulled out and onto the road, we were so fast, the poles on the side were going by so quick! Uh oh...I don't feel so good my stomach feels abit odd and swirly on the inside I've never felt this way before.

"Embry...Sam...I don't feel so good, my stomach is feeling odd." I was now holding my middle in hopes that it would make the aches go away.

"Come on are you seirous?" Sam's exasperated voice cut through the too thick air. Is it just me or is it getting a little hard to breathe?

"She's never been in a car before..." Embry supplied anxiously turning to face me.

"You better not heave in my car." Sam threatened through the mirror I only nodded weakly. The pains got worse then all of a sudden it felt like something was pushing itself out my stomach which I spilled all over the floor of Sam's car, the very thing he told me not to do.

"Oh for crying out loud! Didn't I say not to?!" The car halted immediately and I heaved one more time from the abrupt stop I could hear Embry trying to calm Sam down. He wasn't too happy about the bodily fluids that just ended up on his floor however the aches had dulled and I looked up at the two with a small smile.

"I feel better now. You can continue." I declared brightly.

* * *

**Well I hope that was okay next one should be better. I'd say it'll be up in another few days probably by Sunday. Work sucks. Anyways reviews?**


End file.
